Glasses
by shaman3
Summary: Brainiac said nothing. Just admired the toned face above him, the blue eyes that seemed to call to him every day. His eyes landed on the confused smile on Clarke’s lips. Brainiac’s fingers twitched. OneShot. Superman x Brainiac 5.


Brainiac traced his metallic finger over the thick, black lens of the pair of glasses. His magenta eyes momentarily closed as he pictured—no, remembered— Clark Kent slipping off his glasses before converting to the legendary Superman.

"Clark…" Brainiac whispered, the very words vanishing in the air, almost as though they were never spoken in the first place. Brainiac wished he had a normal name like that. The closest thing to a normal name he had was Brainy, which was just a nickname, but sounded at least more common than Brainiac Five.

"Brainiac!" Brainiac's ears almost perked up at the distant call. Was that Superman calling him? "Brainy, where are you?"

The green boy didn't get a chance to answer, for the sliding doors opened then. Superman walked through, dressed in a normal T-shirt and jogging pants. Very Twenty-First century. It was strange to see Superman suddenly not wearing his suit or his cape. It was almost like the beginning all over again.

_It's almost as if,_ Brainiac thought mindlessly, _he is not Superman now. But merely Clark Kent._

Clark spotted him and speed walked over. Strange, he usually flew around. "Brainy, have you seen my glasses?"

Brainiac's fingers wrapped around the plastic. The glass gleamed at him from under his hand. However, Clark was not fooled.

"Hey, are those…?" Clark smiled slightly. "Brainiac, give them back."

Brainiac said nothing. Just admired the toned face above him, the blue eyes that seemed to call to him every day. His eyes landed on the confused smile on Clark's lips. Brainiac's fingers twitched.

Clark leaned in forward slightly, observing his friend. "Hey, Brainy, you okay?"

Brainiac leaned back in his hovering egg chair. "What's it for?"

"What's what for?"

"All this. Your clothes. Your glasses. You're… not flying."

Clark laughed a heart-lifting, joy-filled chuckle. Brainiac's lips curved just a bit, but then faltered back to its stoic thin line. "I just miss my home a bit. Remember when you found me, all dressed like this, wearing glasses, a total geek? Haha!" Clark's smile turned to a worried frown. "Brainiac, you don't mind me wearing my old clothes when we're not fighting, right?"

"Not me personally, no." Brainiac answered monotonously. He was too preoccupied with the things Clark had said. Superman missed his home…?

Brainiac's eyes were focused now. Magenta eyes stared down impossibly blue. "Would you like to go back?"

Clark was baffled. "What, you mean, like, visit or… forever?"

Brainiac didn't answer. Instead, he gripped the glasses in his hand and inched forward. "Kiss me."

Clark was taken aback. "What?"

"Your glasses," Brainiac simply stated, as if they were talking about the weather. "You can't have them for free,"

But it was also because Brainiac was scared. If Clark really did choose to go back to his own world, what would become of Brainiac? Brainiac would forever regret having done nothing with him while Clark had stayed. Just once was all he needed.

Clark pursed his lips. "Brainy, what are you—"

Brainiac cut him off by tossing the glasses in the air. The accessory landed on the prodigy's index finger, balancing perfectly. Brainiac watched the shocked Clark, and smirked widely.

Clark's eyes widened at the cocky smile, exhaling. Brainiac inwardly cackled. He knew his smirk was a sight to behold and savor in one's mind. A Twelfth-Level Intelligence could be sexy when he wanted to be.

Clark, having decided there was no other way, silently closed the distance between them. His lips met the other's strange cold lips, Clark's own resting and unmoving. It was a shy kiss; one could call it just a simple brush of lip to lip, and not a kiss at all. In the end, it was Brainiac who deepened it. Brainiac captured Clark's lips, pressing against him insistently. Clark faintly heard the soft tapping of his glasses on the table over the sound of his racing heart, before he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. Cold, smooth hands were placed on the back of his neck, pushing Clark closer and making Clark briefly widen his mouth, then resume back to its original place, kissing Brainiac back.

Warmth poured through Brainiac's mouth and filled his soul. His heart was lifted, tenderness caressing and holding it. Brainiac declared he couldn't let go of this wonderful boy, and gave in to his desire. His lips attacked Clark's, taking what he wanted, what he needed. The kiss was demanding, desperate, and simply _hot_. Brainiac's tongue lashed out and tasted Clark's lips, then covered Clark's mouth once again, not letting him think and not thinking himself.

Brainiac was the one who broke off gently and delicately, very much unlike just a moment ago. They stood and stared for a second, both not knowing what to do next.

Clark retreated slowly and hesitantly. Brainiac's hands slid from his neck to his cheek, due to the distance between them. Before he forgot why they had kissed in the first place, Brainiac whispered, "Here," and handed Clark his glasses. Brainiac savored the touch of Clark's soft skin on his own, watching as Clark slipped them on.

Brainiac was unable to tear his eyes away from Clark's retreating form. Before the doors closed behind him, Clark turned and met Brainiac's gaze.

The doors closed. Brainiac sighed.


End file.
